This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Preliminary data suggested that CART peptides influenced sleep. Therefore this study was initiated. The effect of icv injection of CART 55-102 on promoting wakefulness was robust and lasted for up for 4 hours after injection. The effect was not seen with an inactive CART fragment, CART 1-27. Moreover, the period of wakefulness was followed by a rebound increase in both NREM and REM sleep. These findings point to a potential novel role for CART in regulating wakefulness.